How to Order Out Through the Chick-Fil-A Drive-Thru
How to Order Out Through the Chick-Fil-A Drive-Thru Locating the Drive-Thru: Once you are at your desired location, survey the outside perimeter of the building for a side that has service windows and large lit up sign that reads “menu”. Once you have located the sign, which is usually along the backside of the building, pull your car up until your window is aligned with the menu. If you are planning on going anytime between 11am-2pm, know that this is prime lunch rush time, and it will likely be very busy. Additionally, Chick-Fil-A is closed on Sundays, which is also good to take into consideration when deciding when to go. Placing an Order: Once you are in front of the menu, you will hear a greeting from a small speaker that is attached to the screen, and it will say something along the lines of “Hello, welcome to Chick-Fil-A, what can we get started for you today?” If you know what you would like, you can just proceed with the order by speaking clearly into the small receptor to let the person assisting you type in your items. However, if you are unsure, you can survey the options and decide what you would like to purchase. The menu is divided by portion size and type of food, so the categories include “sides, entrees, and sweets”, and then are further divided into subcategories such as “nuggets: grilled/original, salads, and sandwiches.” Once you have decided what to order, you will speak to the small black receptor that is embedded into the menu screen and then pull your car up to the next window after they have repeated your order to you. To pull up to the next window, simply keep your car between the red lines until you have reached the first window. This is where you pay for your order. At this window you will now actually see an employee and they will repeat your total back to you. Payment: Now you will either pay for your order with a card, gift card, or cash. Once you give them the amount owed, they will check to see if they owe you change back, and if not, they will just hand you a receipt and potentially your card if that was your mode of payment. After this transaction is completed, they will ask you to pull up to the final window to receive your food. Receiving Food: You will drive up a few feet while staying the red lines your car is currently in between now. The window is directly in front of you. Here is where they will hand you a bag with your food in it, and a cup if you ordered a drink. They may ask if you would like any sauces to go along with your meal, and then proceed to wish you a great day. If you choose to thank them, they will indefinitely reply with “my pleasure", which is a Chick-Fil-A trademark. Now to leave, you will drive out of the red lines, stop at the stop sign, and then take the direction on to the main road to get back to your desired destination.